<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break your Heart right Back by AlFair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481667">Break your Heart right Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair'>AlFair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck-buddies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Heartbreak, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Read first "Break My Heart")</p>
<p>Dean is jealous of Cas' and Balthazar's closeness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck-buddies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break your Heart right Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t we take this…somewhere else?” Lisa purred, kissing his neck.</p>
<p>Dean just ignored, his eyes and mind were elsewhere. A pang of jealousy shivered in all his body as he watched with a tight jaw Cas and Balthazar giggling together and generally being very close.</p>
<p>
  <em>Too close.</em>
</p>
<p>Cas was looking <em>extremely</em> handsome as hell tonight, with his messy hair and his loose unbuttoned shirt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head and Lisa frowned as she pulled away from his chest to look at him in the eyes. Dean blinked confused and then smiled awkwardly at her.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” she asked leaning again.</p>
<p>Dean felt the urge to <em>push</em> her away.</p>
<p>Okay, <em>why the hell</em> is Cas flirting with that British asshole, he himself said that he was annoying and far too bigheaded.</p>
<p>Dean’s fists clenched when his eyes trailed on Balthazar’s arms which now were on Cas’ hips pulling him closer.</p>
<p>And Cas? <em>He fucking giggled like a teenage girl with a crush.</em></p>
<p><em>What the fuck dude?</em> He asked himself.</p>
<p>Why he suddenly felt rage and jealousy towards Cas? Why looking at him with someone else made his blood boil? What is wrong with him?<em> Cas isn’t his boyfriend.</em></p>
<p>And never will be. Cause Dean isn’t boyfriend material, he’s fucked up and Cas deserves someone better. Not that Dean cares. He and Cas are just fuck-buddies,<em> Cas only wants him for sex.</em></p>
<p>It doesn’t matter anyway.</p>
<p>“Okay, I get it. You could at least be more discreet.” Lisa sighs and pulls back from him rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Dean fixes her with a confused glance, his brows furrow when Lisa gives him a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“I get it, Castiel is cute and I have seen the way you look at him…” Lisa shakes her head, pointing to Cas and Balthazar laughing at each other.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> do you mean Lisa? I don’t care about Cas…” Dean grits his teeth.</p>
<p>“I think you do. We all have eyes sweetie, you didn’t even listen to a word I told you, your eyes were glued to him and only him all night.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he growls avoiding Lisa’s judging eyes.</p>
<p>“Hope you do something about it…” Lisa gives him a small understanding smile as she presses her lips on his cheek.</p>
<p>“See you, try not to give anybody else false hope like you did to me.”</p>
<p>Dean’s heart starts beating very fast, the world around him blurs out for a moment, the music of the party distancing slowly. He sets his eyes once again across the room, where Cas and that British son of a bitch.</p>
<p>Dean tries to tear his eyes away; he doesn’t <em>care</em> what Cas is doing and with who. He really <em>doesn’t</em>. He doesn’t care how he and Balthazar keep laughing and groping each other.</p>
<p>His grits his teeth once again when his eyes catch the couple leaning close ready to kiss. His face red and his veins pulsing with anger.</p>
<p>Cas is his. <em>Only his.</em></p>
<p>It happens in an instant, one moment he’s sitting there glaring at them, the other is when he stomps towards them.</p>
<p>“Hey Cas, can I talk to you?” He blurts getting in between them.</p>
<p>Cas looks at him with wide eyes and a confused frown.</p>
<p>He doesn’t think when he grabs the blue-eyed man’s arm, yanking him off the British jerk.</p>
<p>“Sorry, man.” He grimaces a tight smile at Balthazar who looks at him pissed.</p>
<p>This son of a bitch is lucky Dean didn’t punch him.</p>
<p>“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” Cas says trying to release his arm from his grip. Dean’s grip only tightens as they cross the living room to go upstairs.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is wrong with you!?—”</em>
</p>
<p>Cas doesn’t get the chance to say more before Dean pins him down into the nearest wall.</p>
<p><em>“What is wrong with me?”</em> He hisses, placing his hands on each side of Cas’ face.</p>
<p>He looks at Dean confused and angry, lips parted, begging him to shove his tongue inside. God, he needs to kiss Cas now, he needs to take him and show him who he belongs to.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is wrong with Dean indeed.</em>
</p>
<p>“Dean stop…” Cas puts his arms in his stern to push him away.</p>
<p>“I did you a favor, Lisa told me that this jerk will play you around, use you only in bed,” Dean says quietly, eyes blinking open as he glares at Cas.</p>
<p>Something like hurt and more anger flushed into Cas’ eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“God, you’re an asshole.” Cas shakes his head biting down on his bottom lip to refrain from anger, and damn it, Cas is really trying to hold it in, Dean can just see it. </p>
<p>Dean can help himself but lean closer to the blue-eyed man, their noses almost touching. He can feel Cas’ body stiffen and breath hitching immediately.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>mine</em>.” He blurts hissing. Dean’s heart stops. He said that and didn’t even think bout it.</p>
<p>Cas’ eyes widen at the confession and before he can answer to him, Dean closes the gap between them, pressing his lips into Cas’ plump ones.</p>
<p>“Dean—Mmm…”</p>
<p>Cas melts into his body, letting Dean pin him deeper into the wall, trying to hold a moan when Dean’s tongue slips inside of his mouth.</p>
<p>They kiss hungrily, both hard as they rock at each other, Cas’ hands slipping around Dean’s neck, his long fingers pulling his short cut hairs.</p>
<p><em>God,</em> Dean is made for Cas, he needs him so much, he’s so thirsty for his blue-eyed angel, with his dorky sweaters and that fluffy raven hair that is always messy.</p>
<p>His heart always skipping when he saw those eyes, anger and possession feelings when Cas was hanging out with other guys, and goddamnit every time when Dean needed someone to talk to, he always called <em>one</em> person.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean is breaking their rules.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean wants Cas more than anything—<em>not only for sex.</em></p>
<p>He needs the blue-eyed angel for him and only him. But he’s a fuck up case. He doesn’t know how to be a boyfriend; he isn’t fucking romantic.</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn’t deserve Cas.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean has so many demons inside him, he’s damaged, he could never have a good thing with anyone.</p>
<p>“Dean—wait…” Cas pushes him a little breaking the kiss off abruptly, to take a deep breath of air.</p>
<p>Dean’s mouth goes instantly onto Cas’ neck.</p>
<p>His mind screaming <em>Cas. Cas. Cas.</em></p>
<p>Mine.</p>
<p>“Dean, no—stop, for fuck’s sak—” Cas’ voice is angry as he pushes Dean harder, his hands going on top of his chest.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Dean gives him a surprised glance, eyes wide and breath coming out hard.</p>
<p>Cas pushes him harder, and Dean stumbles stepping back, still dizzy from their make out. Confused he reaches for the dark-haired man’s hands, needing his touch.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? —<em>You think t-this is f-funny?”</em> Cas stutters angrily, watery eyes flushing so much hurt.</p>
<p>“Cas I—”</p>
<p>“Stop playing with my feelings!” his voice comes so darkly and pained, Dean’s eyes widen in confusion.<em> What the hell Cas talks about?</em></p>
<p>“I should have ended things with you after I found myself catching real fucking feelings for you…” He hiccups, choking on his sob. Bringing a hand up to his face, Cas swipes at the tears streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Dean’s heart <em>stops</em> for a second.</p>
<p>“But obviously you don’t care a-about me, you just need a h-hole to fuck…P-please stop…just stop.” Cas angrily wipes his tears.</p>
<p>A dull pain throbs in his chest, Dean is frozen, and he feels his heart breaking into million pieces.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cas has feelings for Dean.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Cas, please let me—”</em> Dean wraps his hand around Cas’ arm to pull him into his chest.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Cas jerks Dean’s grip from his arm and stomps away, running downstairs.</p>
<p>“Cas…” he shouts, voice breaking.</p>
<p>Before he could follow him, Charlie’s voice stops him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean-o,”</p>
<p>Dean turns around, tears brimming in his eyes. What the fuck? He never cried before…not even when his old man died.</p>
<p>“Wha—,”</p>
<p>Charlie steps quickly close, running her hands onto Dean’s shoulders looking confused and panicked. Dean doesn’t blame her, she never seen him like this before.</p>
<p>“Cas has feelings for me…” he chokes.</p>
<p>Charlie’s features soften as she frowns. Damn it, why does Dean have to cry? Can't he be a normal man and not cry? He thanks the gods that no ones’ here except Charlie.</p>
<p>“Come here.” She says pulling him into a comforting hug.</p>
<p>Dean was right. He’s a fuck up. <em>He destroys everything.</em></p>
<p>He <em>destroyed</em> Cas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's part 2 you guys begged for. (Part 3 coming soon)<br/>I hope u enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>xx Al &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>